


Diary of a Fangirl

by UntoldStory



Category: JONAS, JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers, Married to Jonas (TV)
Genre: Angst, Band Of Jonas Brothers, Bonus Jonas, Disney, F/M, Fangirl, Joe Jonas - Freeform, Joseph Jonas, Kink, Nick jonas - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Taylor Swift - Freeform, camp rock - Freeform, kevin jonas - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldStory/pseuds/UntoldStory
Summary: When I started, I planned on writing a story and getting the hell out.I didn't plan on falling in love.This is the story of us and everything in between.But buckle up -- it isn't one with a happy ending.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters + Info**

**Melissa Roxburgh as _Charlie Locklin_**

****

**Joe Jonas as _himself_**

****

**Nick Jonas as _himself_**

**Kevin Jonas as _himself_**

**__ **

**Unknown as _Juniper Olley_**

**__ **

_**Obviously, I do not own the face-claims or the characters except for my OC's. These are fictional representations of real people -- any similarities are purely coincidental.** _

_**This will contain mature themes.** _

_**Thank you for taking the time to check this lil story out! I hope y'all enjoy. (This is also posted on Wattpad and updates may be more frequent there if you don't like waiting!)** _


	2. after - blog

"Are you sure you should even be doing this? After everything?" Juniper asked me cooly, nursing a drink of her own.

In the past month, she'd been my saving grace. After being surrounded by the family, the boys, Joe — and having it all taken away so fast, she was one of the few things keeping me grounded. But she didn't agree with my choice to publish this, to try to set the record straight when the damage had already been done.

I settled for an eye roll, turning back to the computer screen, staring at the blog that I was about to publish. I'd already ruined my career, singlehandedly, and I took the boys' down with me, forcing them to come out with their decision. They'd wanted the break-up to come from them; they'd told me that the fans deserved that. And maybe, if I hadn't become so wrapped up in the behind-the-scenes, just maybe things would've turned out differently.

"Joe really did love you, you know."

I let out a laugh at that, taking another sip of my drink, the warmth in my throat almost calming my nerves. "And he really showed it by sleeping with Blanda, huh? I even had to sign a damn NDA over that bitch."

Juniper fell silent after that, shaking her head. After a few more clicks and skimming over what I'd written to sum up my experience with the infamous Jonas Brothers, I hit submit and waited for the document to upload. It'd take an hour, if that, to circulate and by tomorrow, probably plastered over various magazine outlets. Not that I cared, anyway — I'd never end up with a job in this city writing after I'd broken countless contracts. I was lucky I was getting off that easy, if I were being honest; Denise and Paul Jonas could have chosen to sue me, among other things.

"You can do this to yourself all you want, Charlotte." Ouch. I winced at that; she brought out my full name. "I'm not gonna fücking stand here and watch it anymore. Keep throwing yourself further down the drain and you'll have no one left."

I watched as she slammed the door to our apartment behind her, lighting a cigarette, tears stinging my eyes. 

So be it.


	3. one

**June 19th - New York City**

"You'll be following them around this summer, and if things go well, through the fall tour as well," Roxie explained, never once looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

I gripped the Manila folder in my hand a little tighter, still ogling the name that was written in cursive across the top: _ **Jonas Brothers**_.

"You're.. kidding, right?"

I blew my bangs away from my face as she sat down her pen and finally looked up at me, her face void of emotion as an eyebrow shot up. "Does it look like I'm kidding, Charlie? You've been out of school for a year, we hired you on here because of your experience and you're one of the few interns I had left standing after everything, and you're questioning the first job I have for you?"

 _Shit._ "No, it's not that," I stammer, my cheeks heating up under her gaze, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's just... when you mentioned touring with a band and blogging, I just thought — I mean, I thought you meant a real band. Motley Crüe, Fleetwood Mac, even like Maroon 5 or All Time Low or something."

Her lips quirked up at that and she pushed away from the desk, standing so she could walk around and sit on the edge of it. "Even if I had wanted to get you on with any of those, the Jonases offered. You're getting a hell of a deal here, kiddo. Much better than Sarah." I refrained from rolling my eyes. I'd heard she'd gotten on with Bon Jovi, but I'd also heard she had to come out of pocket for hotel, food and pretty much everything else. Still — the Jonas Brothers?

I knew who they were; I'd have to be living under a rock not to. Six years ago, seventeen-year-old Charlie would be having a field day and wouldn't question any of this. I had all the albums, the concert DVD, I was lucky enough to win tickets to a show or two, and I even stayed up to watch the cheesy Jonas show on Disney. Everything was Jonas related, until my mom ripped everything off my walls and threw away anything that even remotely resembled them and thus, my obsession was over and I didn't give them another thought.

Idolizing a 'stupid band' wasn't going to get me anywhere, she'd always say. But now, six years later, I ended up an aspiring music journalist and am about to go on tour with the very band that 'wasn't going to get me anywhere.' The irony wasn't lost on me, obviously.

"Okay," I got out with a sigh, finally relenting. I might as well make the best of a bad situation if this is how I was spending my summer. "When do I start?"

•••••••••• ••••••••••••• •••••••••••

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own? Roxie didn't exactly give me a head's up on when I was leaving. I swear I'll send money whenever I can."

My best friend shook her head, waving me off with a laugh. "That's why we have money saved up, Lee. It's okay. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

"No strange... people over?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, zipping my suitcase up.

Juniper wasn't exactly the committed type, and I couldn't fault her for it. She was the wild, free spirit and I was always the level-headed, straight-laced one. Well, for the most part, anyway; any and all of my wild kicks I'd gotten over with in college. Not to say that I was boring, but Juniper was just more interesting and had always been. It was a big part of why we became friends. I signed up for anything and everything UCLA had to offer, and agreed to go to every party just because it meant fitting in. She had, quite literally, swooped in and saved me from your stereotypical jock type that I'd eventually gotten heartbroken over. She rectified the situation by sleeping with his new girlfriend and his best friend, among other things that she had never fully disclosed. Needless to say, I didn't hear from him again, we were attached at the hip afterwards, and the rest is sort of history.

My parents cut me off when they found out I was hanging out with her, and she was there to pick up the pieces then, too. Her family quickly became mine and they're a huge part of why I managed to land the internship I did.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see," She teased, sitting up from her spot on the bed. "No sleeping with the band, yeah?"

My cheeks burned at that before I choked out a laugh, running a hand through my hair. "Please. Even if I wanted to, the purity ring thing is still there. Plus, Kevin's married and the other two.. well, I don't really know."

"The purity ring thing hasn't been a _thing_ since like, 2011, babe. And you call yourself a journalist?" She quipped, her lips pulling into a smirk.

"Screw off," I huffed, glancing back at my watch. "Either way — not gonna happen. I'm there to work, not to make friends or have any semblance of a relationship with any of them."

"Keep telling yourself that. I give it two, maybe three, weeks before your inner fangirl comes out with a vengeance. Especially with you staying with them and all."

"Don't remind me." I nearly let out a groan at that, thumbing through the texts from Roxie once more, just to find out the name of the hotel they were staying at, before grabbing my suitcase. Of course it was something lavish because why wouldn't it be?

The only nice hotel I ever remember staying at was a Hyatt House, and that was only because Juniper's parents had booked us a room there before we were supposed to leave for a summer cruise. Yeah — everything we did was always together. That's sort of why I felt out of my element. Well, that, and I wasn't used to staying anywhere remotely fancy, let alone with complete strangers for weeks on end.

Juniper looked up from swiping paint on her nails, shaking her hand lightly, her gaze never faltering as she eyed me. "Seriously, though... just be careful. Try to call when you can. I know it'll be hectic, but don't forget about me."

I rolled my eyes, giving her a half-smile. "Like hell that would happen. C'mere. You being sappy is gonna make me cry."

"Bitch."

She pulled me in for a hug and I returned it, letting out a sigh as she squeezed me once before letting go. I tried to bite back a smile as I turned around, heading for the door. "Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is up! How do we feel about it? 
> 
> The Jonases will be in the next chapter


End file.
